Left To Die
by Cinderstar377
Summary: She skids on wet grass and blinks as she falls to the ground near a bramble bush, which tugs at her fur. A huge russet shape lunges for her, and she knows that she is about to die. K Plus for me saying she died...? XD Anyway please R&R. This isn't really horror...I just can't find any other catagory to fit this.
1. Left To Die

**Um, this is a two-chapter one shot? XD More like...what could you call it... two-shot. Lol.  
Read it and enjoy. :) Sorry if it ends up not being good... I wanted it to be a little 'scary' and 'sad' and 'What the heck?' So, again, read it and enjoy. :)  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! XDDDDDlol.**

She runs through the lush green forest, panting, as the enemy is on her trail. The animal's breath tasted of blood from her injuries. She starts to pull ahead, the wounds on her back and neck and bleeding. She skids on wet grass and blinks as she falls to the ground near a bramble bush, which tugs at her fur. A huge russet shape lunges for her, and she knows that she is about to die.  
Then another cat, a tom, her mate, pushes the russet animal away, and screeches. "Die, fox!" He then hauls her to her paws. "Can you walk?"  
She nods and starts to run again as the tom leaves the clearing, sure that she is safe. But she is not. The fox comes back when she is alone, two moments later. It is about to catch her when another she-cat joins the flight, running with the first she-cat. Then the fox bowls her over again, and another fox also appears, tackling the other she-cat.  
Then her mate appears, and she knows that he can save her and then the other she-cat, but not the other way around, because she is about to be killed for real this time. He freezes and looks at both she-cats, shocked and confused.  
She begs him silently to free her, to help her and then the she-cat. He starts to pad forward.  
But not to her.  
He whispers. "I'm sorry, Quailpelt." Then he frees the other she-cat from the fox, lunging and biting at the fox's throat as the other she-cat flees.  
She knows that the she-cat could help her, and she could live. But the she-cat cackles at her and leaves, leaving the tom fighting the other fox, who whimpers and also flees. Then the tom stares at her as the fox rips her throat out, leaving her to die bleeding, a slow death full of a fiery pain.  
And all she can hear is, "I love her more than you." And the tom leaves the area.  
And then she's gone.  
And Quailpelt wants revenge.  
**Um, so that's the first chapter. Read and Review!**


	2. Left To Die Again

**Quailpelt's revenge...mwahaha!**

**The tom was her mate, Flamewhisker, a russet tom. She(Quailpelt, a dark gray she-cat) loved him but didn't know until she died that he loved another she-cat much more than him. That OTHER she-cat's name is Nightheart, a dark gray she-cat like Quailpelt...they look almost exactly the same.**

**Read and Review Please!**

Up in Starclan, Quailpelt put together her plan. She then grins as a tom joins her, nodding, and fades into the mist surrounding her in the bright forest, into a now dead-forest with trees with no leaves and no prey.

It is leaf-bare.

Flamewhisker gets up from his nest, twining his tail with his new mate, Nightheart. He has no regrets of choosing her over Quailpelt. They go out hunting in the snow-filled, silent forest. But there is no prey until a small rabbit.

Nightheart chases it ahead. Flamewhisker stays behind to check for more prey. But after a few minutes he knows that something is wrong.

He follows his mate's tracks until she sees Nightheart on the Shadowclan border, and gasps.

Nightheart is talking to a Shadowclan tom, then they twine their tails. The rabbit is by their paws.

His emotion changes to rage as he watches them, then races back to camp. Moments later after he enters, Nightheart also enters camp.

"You traitor!" He spits at his mate. No one was in the camp so they were alone.

Nightheart blinks. "What?" she asks as she drops the rabbit from her jaws.

"You were with that Shadowclan tom! You are a traitor to our clan! We are no longer mates!" he hisses to her.

"But I didn't! You are spouting lies yourself!" she growls at him, and runs back out of camp. He turns his back and stalks to the warriors den.

He now has regrets of not choosing Quailpelt.

Up in Starclan it's Quailpet's turn to cackle as she looks at her friend. "Thank you for helping me... now Flamewhisker actaully misses me."

Her friend nods. "Welcome. I support your relationship with him."

But he doesn't know that Quailpelt has more in her plan, but her's alone.

She wants to make Flamewhisker suffer more than she did when she died.

**That's the drama! Now it's time for phase two of Quailpelt's plan. MWAHAHA! Lol... XD**

**(Time skip by two moons)**

Flamewhisker hunts by himself now. One day, two moons after breaking up with his second mate, she is stalking a mouse. But it is scared away but a rustle in some bushes, and Quailpelt comes out.

"Your here..." he whispers. "Do-do you forgive me, Quailpelt?"

There is love in her eyes. "Of course, Flamewhisker. I forgive you." They twine tails and nuzzle each other.

"Meet me here in two days, that is the next time I can come." She mews. He nods and they separate.

A moon later, they've met so many times, each meeting a couple days apart. Now he is to visit her again.

When he goes into the clearing they always meet she isn't there. Confused, he noses around the bushes, looking for her. Then he feels claws digging into his back and he collapses, writhing in pain. He screams when he looks up.

Quailpelt is gazing down at him. "You fool, I never forgave you for letting me die! And now I will stalk you at every shadow, every corner for what you have done!" He looks at her in horror as she slashes claws across his face, and blood seeps out. "If you tell _anyone _of this, I will kill you and all of the cats of your clan, Flamewhisker. You are not safe anymore." And she lets him go, and he races back to camp. His excuse is that Shadowclan attacked him.

Thunderclan wages war against Shadowclan, causing the death of the Thunderclan leader and a queen. He knows who was behind that. Quailpelt.

A Half-moon later they fight again, and the new deputy and a few warriors of Thunderclan die. Also because of Quailpelt.

Flamewhisker thinks that that is the end of the death, and he is wrong. The next time he goes hunting after the second battle he meets his first mate again.

She rips off fur of his shoulders and tail, and twists his paw so hard it breaks. He limps back to his camp, where he finds that a warrior and an apprentice has died of green-cough. He blames his broken paw and missing fur from another Shadowclan patrol.

Over the next two years, it happens. His paw ends up becoming useless, but he still hunts and fights. His tail is shredded, and both ears torn. Another paw is almost completely twisted like the other, and one eye becomes clawed shut forever. All of his whiskers are torn out, and he has scars all over his body.

Then there are deaths. Five more warriors, two queens, and three apprentices. Four kits. The next two deputies. The leader looses three lives. One elder, and the medicine cat and the medicine cat apprentice. Thunderclan becomes a very small clan, and Flamewhisker ends up becoming an elder due to his injuries.

Nightheart still lives, a constant reminder of his broken love.

Quailpelt still torments him.

Starclan does not find out about her evil works and plans.

Soon, Thunderclan has a leader with two lives left, a deputy, six warriors, two apprentices, no queens, a kit, a medicine cat with no experience, and an elder. Flamewhisker.

Then it is three years from the day Quailpelt died. Flamewhisker is taking a slow walk in the forest, his paw hurting. His ears half-deaf, his whiskers useless, his tail drooping. He is badly hurt, but still not close to death. But each meeting with Quailpelt brings more pain, more torment, more injuries, more scars.

He walks to a river and takes a drink, staring at his reflection. It causes him to jump back.

A dark shadow meets his eyes, and it smirks at him. Then it bursts out of the water and grabs him, pulling him into the river.

He is just able to claw his way on the banks, heaving for breath. Her again.

Then she is in front of him, ginning evilly. "This is our last meeting, Flamewhisker the broken down elder. Your time has come, but not to Starclan... they see you as a cat who dumped two innocent she-cats, leaving both to die."

"But... Nightheart still lives!" He protests weakly, but then she drags him back to the river and shows him the shadowy reflection. It is Nightheart, dead, but also looking for revenge.

"She died this morning- she killed herself, Flamewhisker." She mews. "And now, your clan will think that you did too."

Then she is everywhere- slashing at his stomach, biting his neck, scraping his head. He is bleeding, everywhere, suffocating in his pool of his own blood.

But he still isn't that close to death.

Quailpelt starts to fade. "Take good care of Flamewhisker, Nightheart..." she whispers, then Nightheart pulls herself out of the river.

"It's your time to die, and Quailpelt told me to make your death even more painful and slow than her death was from the fox... and I think you deserve it. Starclan even gave me approval..." Nightheart grins as she says it, then lashes out at his mangled tail, making him scream. The pain is everywhere.

Then his face. He is blind, he can't see now. He can barely hear anything but Nightheart's murmur. "Goodbye, Flamewhisker."

His neck was next, his blood seeping out. There is pain and hurt in that too. He can feel her claws scrape bone on his legs after.

Then he his dead, eyes glazed, Nightheart staring at him.

"Quailpelt will be pleased," she hisses as she disappears just as a Thunderclan patrol appears, seeing Flamewhisker lying in a lake-full of red blood.

He pleads for Starclan, he was only following his heart. But they turn him away. He let a she-cat die. He is to go to the Dark Forest.

She plots with the Dark Forest, telling him his tortures. Starclan does not know, and the Dark Forest does.

"Oh, my dear Flamewhisker, your pains have just begun..." **Is that horror?**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


End file.
